


Thank You Please Come Again

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Fluff, M/M, i don't know where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know the kind of crush that makes your mind go blank and you stomach feel like a butterfly pavilion?  The type that has you scrambling to find the right words yet everything you say sounds stupid? Yeah that’s the type of crush Makoto has right now. A big raging storm of a crush on a guy who’s name he didn’t even know. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You Please Come Again

It seems rather childish to say he has a crush but that’s what it is. 

You know the kind of crush that makes your mind go blank and you stomach feel like a butterfly pavilion? The type that has you scrambling to find the right words yet everything you say sounds stupid? Yeah that’s the type of crush Makoto has right now. A big raging storm of a crush on a guy who’s name he didn’t even know. It’s sad yes but if you’ve seen him you wouldn’t be laughing at Makoto plight. Sure Makoto has seen his fair share of attractive people since he started working at this convenience store, but none of them had compared to this guy. 

Everything about him was simply beautiful. His blue hair, for an example, was always neatly styled and looked incredibly soft. His red glasses framed his intense purple eyes that made Makoto’s heart jump. Not to mention his amazing arms. Obviously the guy worked out and whatever he did meant a lot of focus was directed to his arms. At least that’s what Makoto can assume. He’s only ever really seen him in passing. Makoto would see him walk past in his high school uniform (more than likely going home) then he’d jog past in track shorts and a form fitting tank top. Makoto is sure that a body that amazing is illegal in some country.

Then one day by the grace of some high power the guy actually enters the store during Makoto’s shift. Makoto manages to greet him properly despite the feeling of panic that rose in him. The guy gives a wave of acknowledgement as he checks his pulse and walks to the back of the store where the beverages are located. He picks up a water bottle and brings it up to the counter to pay. It takes all of Makoto’s will power to keep eye contact and not let his eyes roam, but it’s hard when the jogger has arms like that. Who gave him permission to be that attractive? Who also allows him to waltz in glistening and breathy heavy like that? Makoto was so awestruck he fumbled twice when the guy checked out.   
It was both the worst and best day of his life.

Much to Makoto’s pleasure and misfortune that wasn’t the last time his crush entered the store. It wouldn’t have been so difficult if he’d stop dropping in after his jogging sessions. It’s very nice to see him but hard to focus on his job when he unknowingly flexes his arms or stretches them. They didn’t speak much besides polite “hello’s” and “Did you find everything okay?” but to Makoto it was everything. Fortunately Makoto didn’t fumble any longer after the first meeting but he never really gained the courage to ask for his name. 

One day he’d do it.

\--

Rei finds it completely and utterly illogical but somehow he has fallen for someone who doesn’t even know his name. He blames Nagisa. It’s all his fault as most things seem to be lately. Normally Rei had a water bottle that he kept with him during his afternoon jogs but as he made his way back to home he realized that he didn’t have his water bottle with him. Then he remembered Nagisa digging though his back pack and taking something out. That must have been it. Rei figured his friend had just put whatever he stole back but obviously that wasn’t the case.

Sighing Rei decided to stop at the convenience store he saw on the way back. He’d just have to buy a water there instead. Rei walked in and was greeted by whoever was working the counter. Rei waves in response too busy checking his pulse. He quickly grabs a water and goes to pay. After his pulls out his wallet and looks up at the cashier he almost drops his wallet. 

‘Oh shit he’s hot’ 

Rei quickly recovers and pulls out the money needed to pay. It’s much too much but he can’t really think at the moment. Those green eyes have him trapped in a trance. The cashier fumbles twice but Rei barely cares because that embarrassed smile is just too cute. As Rei leaves with his water bottle and change he decides Nagisa can keep the water bottle.

He’ll just be buying his water from now on.

Rei wants to talk with him but it never seems to be the right time. He barely knows the guy and honestly it seems weird to try and strike up conversation so randomly. It’s just much too weird and he’s way too nervous for such a thing. So their polite customer to worker exchanges will just have to do for now.

\--

It had been raining since the day began. Makoto didn’t mind because he liked the sound of rain it was calming in a way. As he rushes into work through the back door to escape the rain he realizes that if this keeps up he might not see that jogger. Makoto sighs and changes into his uniform and switches shifts with his coworker. Not many people stop by during his shift. They all want to escape the rain as quickly as possible. Makoto is sure that he’s not going to see the hot jogger when the door jiggles announcing the arrival of a customer.

“Welcome!” Makoto greets as the boy occupying his mind lately rushes in. One arm is trying to close his umbrella while the other is cradling something. Makoto watches his struggle unable to figure out what to do. Makoto finally speaks up when the boy drops his umbrella.

“Do you want me to hold something for you?” Makoto offers hoping that he isn’t overstepping any lines. The boy looks at him through his red glasses that are slowly slipping down his nose surprised that Makoto even offered to help.

“Um if it isn’t too much trouble.” He replies quietly as his cheeks heat up. Makoto smiles at him and wills his heart to calm down as he leaves from behind the counter to approach the guy. Makoto picks up his umbrella and closes it before placing it on the counter.

“Ah do you have any towels I can buy?” The guy asks as he shrugs off his book bag.

“No need to buy them there are some in the back employees use all the time.” Makoto informs him. Without thinking Makoto grabs the jogger by his sleeve and guides him the back. The jogger stands there awkwardly while Makoto digs around in a box for a clean towel. When Makoto finds one he hands it to the guy. Instead of drying himself off like Makoto thought he would the boy reveals a kitten cradled in his arms. The poor thing was drenched and shivering like crazy. 

Makoto watches with growing admiration as Rei tends to the kitten before himself. He sits on the floor and places the towel in his lap then the kitten on the towel. He then wraps the towel around the kitten and gently rubs it to get some warmth back to it. The boy is crazy gentle and patient as the kitten keeps wiggling about. Makoto tries not to stare but it’s quite hard not to when such a hot guy is holding a cute kitten. It's his two greatest weaknesses at the same time. 

“I found her on my way home and I had to stop because she was shaking so much.” Rei tells Makoto pulling him from is daze. Makoto can tell that the kitten has gone a while without food. It’s pretty young but Makoto knows his cats and it’s old enough to eat wet food at least.

“Stay right there I’ll be right back.” Makoto tells him as he heads back out to the front of the store. He really shouldn’t leave it unattended but he figures it’ll be alright. With practiced ease Makoto goes straight for the pet food aisle picks up a can of wet cat food and grabs a water bottle on his way back to Rei. 

“Here she’ll need this.” Makoto says as he hands the food over. The boy stares at him with wide eyes and moves to grab his wallet. Makoto stops him telling him that he doesn't have to worry about paying for it. Rei looks doubtful but opens the can anyway and starts feeding the kitten.

“At least let me make it up to you somehow.” Rei argues as he looks up at Makoto. Makoto thinks about it for a moment and decides now it better than never. It’s literally the perfect moment to ask the things he’s wanted to ask since day one of him entering the store.

“You can tell me your name and if it’s not too much go grab a coffee with me?” Makoto asks with a sheepish smile. His head is lowered slightly and he’s looking at his crush with hesitant glances.

“Ryuugazaki Rei and I prefer tea more so than coffee.” Rei answers with an equally sheepish smile.

“Tachibanna Makoto and thank goodness so do I.”


End file.
